


Drama and Cuddles

by kookoo76



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: Confident Minjae, Crush, Cute Huijun, Cute Junhyuk, Cute Minjae, Cute Seongjun, Cute Seungmin, Drabble, Embarrassed Seungmin, Fluff, I hope, M/M, Seungmin is clingy, Shy Seungmin, Tooth Rotting Fluff, everyone’s cute, this is just really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookoo76/pseuds/kookoo76
Summary: -Seungmin has a crush on Minjae-Minjae just wants attention
Relationships: Nam Seungmin | BIC/Song Minjae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Drama and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> i made this account literally at around 2am and wrote this at 3am
> 
> i hope you guys like it nonetheless uwu
> 
> was gonna call it a drabble
> 
> it’s barely even over 1000 word

“Oh my god my legs hurt.” Junhyuk muttered as he lied on the floor groaning. They had just got home after finishing another dance practice of ‘Ice Age’ and were exhausted.

“Same.” Huijun sighed while gulping down some water from his water bottle. “But now that it’s over we can relax, this is the last thing for today anyway, we have the rest of the day to ourselves.”

“‘M going to the bathroom.” Minjae said more so to himself than the others. 

“What are we gonna eat for dinner?” Seongjun asked. “Do we have anything to eat here?” Seungmin asked. Huijun got up and searched. “There’s,,, Water?”

“It’s okay, Me, Junhyuk, and Huijun could go buy some ramen or something.” Seongjun suggested.

“Wait wait wait, you’re leaving me alone here with M-Minjae?” Seungmin asked in worry stuttering towards the end. 

“Yes, plus, you both may need some alone time.” Huijun winked. Seungmin’s cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment before he tried defending himself. “W-What do you mean.”

They didn’t respond though as they started putting on their sweaters and walking away. Leaving Seungmin panicking to himself. 

“Alright I’m back.” Minjae said but was met with Seungmin on his phone and no other members. He plopped down next to Seungmin and gave him a confused look with a tilt of his head. “Where are the others?” He asked.

Seungmin looked up from his phone and was met with Minjae’s cute gesture and immediately looked back down blushing. “T-They went to buy dinner.” 

“Oh.” Was all Minjae said as he pulled out his phone and went on social media. He pulled up Instagram and took a selfie, wrote a caption, and then posted it. 

He scrolled through some of the older posts and smiled as he saw his members. He looked over at Seungmin who was still on his phone. Seemingly sucked into something on his screen.

He wanted more attention.

He pouts and starts sliding towards Seungmin. “Seungmin~” The older looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Let’s dance!” Minjae said as he stood up and reached a hand out for Seungmin to grab. The eldest did just that and was quickly pulled up by the other. 

Seungmin’s face started getting red again. “Dance to what?”

“I don’t know, just anything.” The younger said as he started spinning the shorter. “Spinning is not dancing,,, Oh my god-! W-Watch out you’re gonna make me trip!” 

“Nooo, you’re not gonna trip.” Minjae tried reassuring him. But right as he said that Seungmin tripped on Minjae’s shoe.

The older yelled and closed his eyes to get ready for a hard impact since he was just about to face plant onto the floor but was met with a chest instead, still wasn’t a soft landing because of how strong Minjae is but at least it wasn’t the floor.

“Oops.” Minjae smirked. “Y-You did that on purpose!” Seungmin said as he hit Minjae on the chest with his hand.

“Maybe I did maybe I didn’t, anyways let’s go sit down on the couch and watch a kdrama.” The younger said while getting up.

“Which kdrama?” 

“I don’t know, let’s watch a cringey one.” 

Seungmin sat down on the couch and watched Minjae as he grabbed his phone. The pink haired male stood there seemingly typing something and looking for something. “Alright.” He said as he walked towards the couch too.

“What are we gonna watch?” Seungmin asked. “Just watch.” Minjae while he sat down on the couch next to the other.

The pink male pressed play and put his hand out for them both to watch. 

But Minjae felt like something was off. He paused the video and ignored the confused look the smaller gave him. He got a blanket and walked back to the couch. 

He laid down and motioned for Seungmin to come with his hand. The other raised an eyebrow but moved towards him anyways.

“Wha-“ He wasn’t able to finish his sentence as he felt Minjae pull him over him, putting the shorter’s head on his chest. 

Seungmin’s face was beet red at this point and looked at Minjae in confusion. The other put the blanket over them and got his phone and started playing the drama again. 

He decided not to question it and kept watching it with him. It was a cringey romance drama, but it was pretty funny. 

-

“Yo yo yo we’re back!” Junhyuk yelled. “Hm? Where are they?” 

Huijun went to put the bag of ramen onto the table and took them out to get ready for dinner. 

Just then they heard a small squeal. It was Seongjun. “Oh my god look at them-!” 

“Shut up!” Junhyuk whisper yelled as he saw Seungmin stirring. “Let’s not wake them up until dinner is ready.”

“Awe oh my are they sleeping?” Huijun asked, putting down the ramen and walked towards the other members.

“Yeah, look how adorable this is.” Seongjun said. 

The two were sound asleep with Minjae’s phone on the floor and his arms wrapped around the smaller male. 

Junhyuk took out his phone and snapped a picture. “Blackmail.” He giggled, taking more than one picture. 

The other two took out their phones too and took pictures.

“Alright I’mma make dinner now.” Seongjun said, Huijun and Junhyuk following to help their team member. 

-

Minjae woke up to a delicious smell. “Mm what’s that smell?” He groggily said. He tried getting up but remembered that Seungmin was on him. He looked at the older and heard his soft snoring.

Minjae smiled and started playing with the other’s soft brown hair. 

“Oh, you’re awake.” Huijun noticed. “Yeah.” He answered. “Are you guys making ramen?” 

“Yep!” Junhyuk answered his question. “Try not to burn it.” Minjae giggled. 

He really needed to use the bathroom but he didn’t wanna move and wake up the other. He unwrapped his arms from the smaller figure and tried getting up.

“Mm no.. don’t go away.” Seungmin said as he clung on to Minjae, snuggling to him more.

“I’ll be right back, I just need to use the bathroom.” He reassured him. The other pouted but let him go nonetheless.

After letting him go though he fell right back asleep. “Cute.” Minjae whispered to himself as he smiled.


End file.
